Explosions
by diamondgilbreath
Summary: Diamond Gilbreath is a very naughty girl. What kind of erotic turmoil has she caused now? Ivan VankoxOC oneshot OOC Ivan Vanko


This box is so heavy...What in the world did Ivan get in the mail? Bricks? That doesn't sound like something he would do, though. He isn't much of a prankster. And if he wanted to punish me for something, he would just withhold sex. Which, thankfully, he's only done once since we first made love. And that was because I dropped something. I'm still not sure what it did, but I think it was an important piece to his design...so I suppose the punishment was justified, but still. It sucked.

I've been more than careful since. For obvious reasons.

A deep sigh escapes my lungs as I stand at the door of the shady building that he still lives in. I've asked him to move in with me, but he says it wouldn't be safe. I have the inkling, though, that it might also be about his workshop; it wouldn't be so private at my place. But that doesn't mean he needs to get things delivered to my apartment. He has his own post office box, doesn't he?

I balance the thing on my left thigh while I reach out to the lock system, punching in the security code like it's as simple and ingrained into me as breathing is. Truthfully, it sort of has become like that. I spend every single day here...even when he's out, I have to tend to his bird. A bird that he sent me to go get for him from Russia.

Now that I think about it, I'm fairly certain I don't get quite as much out of all of this as he does. But I love him. How can I not? He's kind to me, he does give me things, even if they're few and far between, he has already worked me into his Stark domination schematic. He says that when the day comes I'll be on a train for somewhere a bit far away, his bird right there with me. I wish he would trust me enough to be there as backup but I guess that might get in the way of his revenge. If I were to be the one to take the shot on Tony Stark, he would lose out on all of his planning, his toiling...and he might resent me for it. In fact, I'm fairly certain he would.

Part of me just wishes that he would go be a little more conniving with this. That he would get a job at Stark Tower and tear it apart from the inside. But I'm afraid to suggest that...I'm afraid that he would withhold sex for that...maybe I'll just wait until right after sex...maybe today? He is almost always horny, so it's not that farfetched.

And he is always compliant after he cums. I'm sure that if I asked him for a threesome with another male as he was coming down off of that high he would say yes immediately. Well. As long as he got to be the ring leader, I'm sure.

Considering the fact that I wouldn't ever take that chance, let's just stop wondering and get down there to him. The descent of the stairs is a lot easier than I thought it would be, and before I know it, I'm right near the entrance to his room, which is wonderfully open and welcoming to my body and the unfamiliar strain in my arms. While I do work out to keep my body in the best shape so I can even handle sex with him, Ivan never makes me do any hard labour, so carrying that thing all the way over here was dreadful.

"Ah, Diamond, you're-" He pauses, obviously taken aback by something. I settle the box onto the floor by his bed before I traverse the usual web of wires to strike my lover with a soft kiss against his cleanly shaven cheek, signature facial hair still dazzling around his mouth.

"Mm...special occasion make you shave?" My arms float around his shoulders, lips caressing the tip of his ear's cartilage. "Also, hello."

"Hello." I hear the crinkle of a smirk as he sets his implements down, hands nearly heavy with want...at least I hope that's what that is. He's pushing me away from him after all, and standing from his chair and oh-"You did not open the box." His hands are roaming around my back, nearly clawing at the fabric of my clothes before he settles one hand over my left buttock and the other hand up into the space between my shoulder blades, pushing our bodies together like he isn't even paying attention to the fact that we're still clothed.

"Nope. Was I supposed to?" I shift my head as much as I can from his position and find myself only able to reach up and speak against his ear, which, of course, only makes him press us together with much more intense voracity.

"Yes. It was gift for you." His arms come down slowly and hesitantly like he can't choose between letting me go to open the box or keeping me here against the curve of his body. Apparently the former wins out in his determined mind and he shrugs me off of him without any undue stress and he swishes me around, getting me to face the heavy thing once again.

"But it was shipped without a name on it."

"To your address." Rough fingertips bristle across the skin of my neck, pushing my red and black locks to the side and into my view before that sexy facial hair begins tickling me above tender, biting kisses.

"Mmm...I...um...I just figured you stopped using your P.O. Box..." His lips embrace the skin of my neck as they trail up toward my hairline until he gets to my ear, breath teasing me, exciting me. Those thick, muscled arms cross my chest as his palms cup around my chest, squeezing them like he's checking me for lumps through my bra.

"Net. Just being'h here, knowing'h what you know, puts you in danger. I would not set your living'h space up for saboutage, as well. I need you safe." He drags the length of his tongue from the tip of my earlobe to the top of my cartilage. The man quickly rips his hands away from my breasts and slaps against my hips with stinging intensity before he shoves me forward to open the package.

And tosses a knife onto the bed right next to me.

"Um. Be a little more careful, Ivan?" But I don't look back to see the smirk that's likely on his face. He can definitely be more than mean sometimes. He's lucky I'm very nearly masochistic. Or completely. We have yet to really test those waters.

Instead of giving into his teasing, I pick the package up off of the ground and set it down onto his bed and cut the thing open with the knife that he's crudely offered me, beyond elated that he got me something...and completely curious as to what could possibly-mechanical parts...?

"Ah...thank...you?" I tilt my head behind me to give him a 'what the fuck is this for' look, but he seems just as confused as I am. He steps over to me, leaning against my back as he digs through the packing material and the various well-wrapped components until he comes to a long, thin, pink, velvety cloth case. And something even more thin inside (which I can feel after he hands it to me with that smirk that I've been trying to ignore plastered across his face). So...out of this gigantic box, there's this one tiny thing for me?

My love for him must be unconditional.

"Open." His hands come tumbling down my front again, stroking against the hottest part of my stomach and teasing at my belly button through my shirt. Well. If you insist, my Ivan. I slip the drawstring closure open and pull the fabric down the stiff innards like it's a condom on my lovely Ivan's-**Oh**.

"A riding crop." Crinkling saliva tells me he's pleased that I can recognize the black, sturdy thing, starkly contrasting with the plush feel of its encasement...or maybe he's just getting off on the fact that he's stunned me. Because he certainly has. "Weird thing to be worried about right now, but why in the world was this in that box? I mean what kind of company did you order from that sells both deadly mechanical equipment and sex toys?"

"I never porchase anything'h deadly. I just make them deadly."  
"Including the whip?"  
"Net." He spins me around again to face him, his previous delight sorely washed out of him. "Never deadly with you, Diamond. Do not ever think that I would-" He stops himself short, gradually dawning the face of disappointment that I worry about so much...the face that took over him before he told me to go home...

"No!" I reach up to lace his right ear between my free fingers, an action that I know soothes him, "I didn't mean..." The building pressure escorts itself out of my lungs as he unknowingly nuzzles into the palm of my hand. "It was a joke...please don't be mad with me...I want to...ah..." Those deep mahogany eyes delve into my confidence, eliciting the tiny jump that I make to press my lips to his, needing to fix this mess that I've gotten myself into.

"Is bad joke. Do not make it again, da?" His lips cover my own, that masterfully commanding tongue flitting around and enveloping me in the euphoric loss of feeling in the rest of my body. How in the world do you do this to me, Ivan...? As soon as he lets go, he nuzzles the tip of his nose against the side of my own, entreating that I answer him. How can I refuse?

"Okay..."

"Now. You want to...?" A swirl envelops the left corner of my mouth as eager thoughts of him using this black-leather instrument on my body draw need up, convulsing, from the inner reaches of the sheath that he claimed as his not two weeks ago.

"I want to test this out," I say, simply. But he doesn't seem pleased with just that.

"You want to test this out?" He touches the little leather paddle of it as gently as he would touch me. I want him to touch me like that...stupid whip.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I want you to test it out on me."

"Ahhhh...that sounds **much** better." One of his hands comes snaking around to my back and runs its various pressure points down the length of my spine like he's stroking the back of a kitten. "Then get undressed." He grips onto the thin stick and lifts it away from its encasement and my weak fists before instantly smacking the thing right into the seat of my jeans. And it stings...but no more than his hand might...I wonder if he was just being gentle or these things aren't as bad as they seem?

Also, how in the hell does he have that much precision? Then again, I suppose whips are his thing...but the dynamics of a crop are a little different from what he intends to kill Stark with.

"Mmmm...make me-ah!" At my hesitancy, the man slaps the thing against the plush of my posterior causing the slight pain that I've been expecting to steal through the clothed skin there; for some reason that's enough to get me to begin slipping my pants down, shirt flying off in some odd direction. He slides his eyes over me, remapping my body like he does every time he gets me naked, before his free hand follows suit, unclasping my bra.

"Krasivyy..." he whispers before stepping away to shut the door, apparently just realizing that it was open. I reach down and slip my shoes off so I can get my pants off completely...and now my undies...and my Ivan steps back over to me while I get on the well-loved bed, fully naked and fully ready for him. "Net. Floor." He carefully makes his way over the wires, reaches over the width of his mattress and pulls a few stray pillows down onto the floor. Right. That's...ah...right. Dense clouds begin to culminate between my ears as I do as I'm told.

"Diamond," he unbuttons his jeans and slips them and his boxers off in one slick, practiced movement before sitting down on the bed, for some reason still in his shirt, "you've been good at this," he strokes my bottom lip with a lazy finger as I kneel completely in front of him, "but I think you might benefit from a little...direction." His chin drops as he looks down at me now without any sort of uncertainty. Just love...just lust. And what can I do but nod at him? What can I do but scoot in with all of the pillows that he gave me and run my anxious fingers up his abs...

"Yes Mister Vanko-Ah!" Well. That certainly worked. The leather slides off of the roundness of my backside, like the soft comfort of his tender fingertips after he's fucked me really hard. Like he's both the good and bad cop to my criminal body. "I want your shirt off though..." That sly smirk melts me against his legs, my upper arms resting lightly on his thighs as my fingernails tease the skin beneath his shirt and my tongue barely touches at my lover's erection. I can nearly feel it tantalize him.

"This is not why I punish you. You know this." A giggle builds up in my chest and I let the hot chuckles out against the shaft of his already very hard appendage.

"Then take it off." I kiss it, teasing him some more with one hand while the other meanders on down to his...well, generously put, his badly-in-need-of-trimming pubic region. But it's still beautiful and enticing...still my favorite thing to tease him with, especially since he gets so touchy about it. My palm eases up against the biggest part of him, stroking with the lightest of touches. And he finally fulfills my request, exposing my favourite mural to me all over again, before digging a hand through my loose hair and pushing me down just enough to let me know that he's getting anxious.

"Suck me." The smirk that he's carried for the past few minutes has just exploded into a Cheshire grin, his hand still carefully pushing down on the back of my head. "Diamond..." I flatten my fluttering tongue against the head of his penis before slipping him through the opening of my lips. "Diamond...da..." My tongue licks in soft half motions as I press him deeper into my mouth, letting his head fall into the top of my throat. "Deeper..." No...I want you to whip me again, Ivan...it felt good...

I pull him out of my mouth, stroking him with a devious grin.

"Ah! Iv-an!" With three smacks, he delivers his disapproval. But his face is just so happy. So gratified at the fact that this stinging pain is turning into the strangest pleasure. Or maybe he's just somehow feeling my own gratification at this same fact. Or both. I don't honestly care. But...that bittersweet undulating...I need to feel him inside of me...or something..."Ah!"

"I said deeper." His voice is calm, unlike the terse flip of the crop that he just unleashed onto the previously untouched buttock. I catch a small, slightly unhappy lip bite pop up over his face as I come down off of the last pleasing sting. And I comply this time, putting him into my mouth without anymore teasing. An almost satisfied grunt shifts the airspace above me as my lover's gripping fingers dig deeper into my long hair. In kind, I press his engorged appendage further down my throat, latent, suppressed gagging massaging his most sensitive ridge. "Trakhat'sya...all the way..." And I comply. Thankfully he's already made sure that I can...he's already conditioned me so well. I wonder if he did that over the past week just so this could be completely consensual. Another deeper, much more aroused grunt erupts from behind my Ivan's closed lips...but it's still far from satiated. "Da...yes..."

I begin to pull him out of my throat and push him back in at a moderate speed, nothing too slow so as to make me gag worse, but also not too quick. Need something to work up to. I love doing this for him...

"Mmmm..." My moan vibrates into his head, down his shaft and back into my lips. Both of my hands hold him up now, stray fingers slowly stroking against the mess of pubic hair there. The undulating in my core is getting unbearable...I need to touch it...Increasing my pace so that he doesn't notice, I remove a hand from around his base, sliding it down my body, straight to my clit-"Nnng!" What? Why in the world would he not want me to touch myself?

"Go slowly. Touch yourself slowly, Diamond." Now you're just being picky, my love. I return to sucking him at a moderate pace as I pull a hand up to my neck, touching it how he always does, teasing the tips of my fingers against the skin to simulate the roughness of his touch. Something that almost sounds like a chuckle emanates from above me, pleasure evident in the slight ease of his gripping hand and his intermittent groans. I continue, spurred on by the sound of him. My fingers trace along the skin of my décolleté over the width of my chest to grip into my breast. This is nice and everything, Ivan, but I want this to be your touch...

"Mmmnn!" Why is he whipping me now? The sting spreads this time before it starts to work its way into pleasured little wracking shakes within my core. It settles in the nerves that rest between the dip of my left buttock and my thigh. Fuck...

"Make yourself moan, Diamond..." I was trying to, Ivan, and you made me stop. "Be good to your body." Be good to it...?

"Mmm..." I slip my hand up to readjust his cock as I continue on bobbing my head, looking up at him with each pull back, making eye contact with the man every time that I do.

"Yes..." His groans mount as his penis pulses in my mouth, his gold-capped teeth shining in the artificial light of my lover's underground room. We need to make love in my apartment sometime...or anywhere above ground. I wonder what he would look like with the sun shining down on him...or in the moonlight...

"Mnnn..." The very image of his face above mine slowly making love to me on my couch with only moonlight shining down on him from the back porch sends shivers to my sheath, to my spine. At this, I fulfill my lover's request: my fingers dance along my skin, pinching and twisting my most tender points as I make my way down to my clit in a slow and sensual fashion, touching myself like I'm imagining he would touch me on a romantic night...

"Porfect." He takes the whip and strokes the leather head against the now-tender skin of my rump before moving the attention up my back and back down again. After another swirl of the love-baton (and a few more bobs of my head, twirls of my pointer and middle finger around my clit), my lover throws the thing further onto the bed and out of his reach. I guess he's done punishing me.

I'm not sure I like the thought of that, but I won't fight him. There's always tomorrow, after all.

"Nnnnmmm!" I slip my fingers inside of myself, digging around in an attempt to find that special spot just like my Ivan can now do instantaneously. But he still likes to tease me...dense fog rolls into my mind again as I remember just how he touched me last night...

"Faster, Diamond...", he whispers his desires to me and I acquiesce instantaneously, shoving him harder and faster down my throat, "da...da..." I close my eyes, enjoying the way that his moans reverberate in my ears like always and the way his hand scrunches tighter in the mess of hair that's mixed between his strong fingers. "Fuck...da! Diamond!" In response to a warning pulse, I pull him from my throat just enough so that his head is resting on my tongue as he spills his seed into my mouth, filling it and pulling out so that I can swallow him.

He flops back onto the bed, full-blown grin once again strewn across the meat of his face. I stroke his thighs lovingly, swallowing the excess fluid that I didn't get on the first go 'round, before I crawl up onto the bed next to him, tracing along his various tattoos with my fingernails.

"Khoroshaya devochka..." He pulls himself up, abs rippling beneath my fingertips and tackles me into the bed properly as his voice melts me into a completely pliable lump of lusty flesh beneath him. "So good..." That luscious smile slips over his lips as they rest against mine before he bites onto my lower lip, dragging it up with him for a moment before shoveling his face back down to meet with mine again. Missed his lips so much...

"Mmm-I love you-mmm," I manage to hurriedly whimper out between his ferocious tongue-lashings. And as is typical, my lover only responds with his touch...the wrapping of his legs around mine, his rough and raucous hands dipping into all of the plushiest parts of my flesh. My eyelids droop, not able to contend with the reeling in my head, and I lose sight of his captivated facial ticks for a moment.

"You say this so much." His rough fingers trail up to my neck, touching at me like they're vines, naturally growing up the divots that he finds.

"That's because you keep giving me reasons to love you." Immediate curiosity washes away the coaxing smile that I'm staring at and hinders the grinding of our bodies.

"Do you not love me when you do not say so?" He must be teasing, but his face is so still, so careful.

"Of course I do-"  
"Then what good does it do to say this constantly?" He strokes the skin of my neck some more as I lay here gaping beneath him, like a fish that he's about to devour. "Is it that you wish for me to say it more? Do I not show it?" His lips find mine again, tasting me for any sense of resentment, fear, distrust. My response is rough and needy, like I just want him to relax. Because I do.

"Of course you show it." I take one of my lazy hands and bring it up to the curtain of black hair that's surrounding our connected faces, digging my fingers into it before brushing my lips against his with no more than a teasing touch. "I just like the way it feels when I say it. Can't you grant me that luxury?" His throat releases a satisfied grunt before his mouth returns to take hold of mine, controlling all of the motions with his expert tongue, his dominant lips.

Swelling starts to pool between us as his incredible stamina makes itself readily apparent. He's clawing at my neck now, surely leaving a mess of red lines. And it feels so...good. I stretch out satisfactorily as our tongues continue to collide, his hips starting to buck against my already writhing ones-What's...is this the riding crop? My eyes flutter open for a moment and to the left to check what it is that my fingertips have touched...and it is, indeed, the crop.

Oh. Oh, Ivan, I want to play.

His hand scratches down my body, lovingly rubbing over the welting skin as it goes until he reaches my folds, teasing them open enough for him to pop inside. And he's run me through immediately, making me feel complete for the first time today. Hopefully it won't be the last. Ivan shifts inside of me slowly, grunting at the way that my hips undulate like they keep doing whenever he fills me up like this.

Well, this isn't fair. If I have to be good to my body, if I have to go slowly and tease myself, then so does he. I grasp onto the thin instrument at my fingertips and slap it across his exposed ass, catching the ample bit of flesh enough to elicit a-  
"Ah!" He grips into the thing and tears it away from me, slamming it down beside him and gripping my wrists with fingers that show me just how off-guard that caught him. "Dorogaya moya...this is **naughty**." With a rough and shuddering roll of his hips, he slams into me, shoving my wrists up above my head.

"Auh~!" My back arches as he expertly hits the spot that he's become so familiar with. "Fuck!"

"Ahhh..." He slips his hands off of my wrists and leans up, kneeling up in a comfortable sort of way before he pulls my hips further up the bed and away from around him...all except for his head.

"Ivaaan...what are you doing...?" My sheath throbs around him, squeezing against him, trying like mad to get him fully back inside. The wrists that he has let go of tingle with want, needing him to bind me again.

"You need to be punished for whipping'h me." The calluses of his hands softly parade the skin of my hips, his rough left thumb wrapping itself around and over the top of my thigh to paw at the hood of my clit.  
"Nnnh-!" My back arches again as he pushes and pulls that strong opposable digit back and forth across my most sensitive nub.  
"And having'h me deep inside of you gives you too much pleasure." He leans down enough to pick the crop up again, and I can't help but eye it suspiciously. What is he going to hit...? "If you want this, you must beg'h, da?"

"Ah-..." The tiniest noise catches in my throat as I contemplate what he wants me to beg for...the punishment or his pounding-"Ah! Ow-..." The tip of the crop glances the round flesh of my shallow, gravity-affected breast but his once-teasing-now-free hand is right there to soothe the skin and bring it back down to a most pleasurable status.

"Beg'h."  
"Nnh-no-Ah!" He slaps it down onto my skin again, the touch is light and sensual, shockwaves of pleasure reaching out over my chest, hardening my nipples for his viewing pleasure. That wonderful, servicing hand comes gracing along my chest, pinching at both beading centers of my breasts before circling his thumb around them, thoughtfully.

"You do not want me to be inside you?" Smirking crinkling in his eyes tells me that he already knows that I do. But he wants to hear it. And he knows that I know that he wants to hear it.

"I do-Ah!" It's starting to feel good even before he rubs the prickling tingle out..."Oh, Ivan..."  
"Then beg'h."

"Ivaaan..." I open my eyes as reach up toward his rippling torso, power so completely visible in each of his lusty breaths. "Auh!" Undulations wrack my body as the crop comes crashing down straight onto my left breast, the leather stroking there in place of his hand.

"Whining'h is not begging'h, Diamond." Ivan slips the edge of the tiny paddle against my erect nipples, the chill of the room keeping them knit up taughtly. My sheath squeezes against his head, massaging it to entice him inside of me-  
"Hey!" My hands come up to grab onto the now-incredibly-tender skin of my breasts, soothing them as I let out a giggle. "That was begging."

"I want you to beg'h with this porfect mouth." He leans down and easily removes my fingers from my chest. But he's back up immediately, pulsating inside of me just to tease me...or maybe that's to counteract my continued inner convulsions. Steadily, I raise my right fingers to my lip, tilting my head in query just to try and get him to break. Just to get him to shove inside of me with all of his might. Yet all he does is nod, clearly aroused, and replace that tough and flickering thumb against the focal point of my pleasure.

I guess I'll actually have to beg. Damn.

"Get inside of me...Ah!" He slaps my chest again, this time catching my right nipple in the attack, which he concernedly leans down to rub and swirl with the pad of his pointer finger.

"This is not begging'h."

"...please, Ivan..." Satisfied tension pulls at his lips as he hears me finally beg for him, setting his hips to a slow and steady push into me-but not all the way. He pulls back after only going half-way in, clearly against his own desires, and begins to only fuck me so far, readying his whip for another slap against the currently not stinging breast. "Please...deeper..."  
"Ah, angel moya. This is good. You learn soquickly." He tosses the crop completely away this time, letting it hit the steel door and clatter to the concrete below. I guess that was just to make sure that I wouldn't whip him again. Damn. I liked his reaction.

My Ivan leans down instantly, repositioning himself so that he can enter me fully again and let our bodies rub up against each other perfectly, as they always do.

"Ivan...yes..." He shoves inside of me, digging against my pelvis with his hips and massaging himself against the tender interior of my body. "Yes..." Grunts cull in the man's throat as he pounds into me, his lips finally reuniting with mine to release the torrent of passions that he has been holding back in his attempt to punish me; it's obvious that it has been difficult for him. If these amorous, frantic fingers are any indication of how much he wanted to touch me the entire time that he was letting the crop touch me instead of his own skin..."Oh-"  
"Diamond-"  
"Ivan..." Our swollen lips coalesce again, saliva eking out to the sides of our mouths every time either one of us teasingly licks at the other, when our breath can't just be satiated through the tiny ducts of our nostrils. "Ivan..."

"Beg'h." He stops suddenly inside of me, the tip of his head a few inches deep, ready to hit that perfect spot again, I'm sure. And now I just can't fight the desire inside of me...it's so debilitating...and it feels so good to give him what he wants...

"Please, Ivan..."

"Please what?"

"Please cum inside of me..." He hesitates for a moment, apparently not expecting what I just begged for (what in the world did he think I wouldbeg for?), only to break out into that fantastic grin again. Grinding and pulsating takes over my senses, his hands digging deeply into my wrists, held above our heads, tension culminating in that place where our abdominals are fitting together like the most convolutedly simplistic gears in his projects. Our moans mount and dominate the otherwise silent room, breathing taking an increase in frequency, intensity-"Oh, ah, Ivan!" My back arches as he shoves into that spot one more time, making my sheath shudder around him, and my body convulse beneath him in kind, toes curling and arms twitching in ecstasy.

"Diamond-...agh..." The hot liquid fills me, pooling out onto the sheets as he pushes in and out of me a few more times to get us to come down a little easier, make the sting of his absence a little easier to bear.

"Ivan..." I drag a slightly shaky hand up to mix into his scraggly, almost sweaty hair again and bring his freshly shaven face to mine, licking at his tongue with affections that he just asked me to show, not tell. He meets the fervour, stealing his roaming hands up to cup my face in his before he slides out of me finally, regrettably, and stands next to the bed already getting dressed again.

No post-coital cuddling means no suggestions of different Stark-related world-domination plans. Unfortunate. Then again, the endorphins in my bloodstream are basically telling me there is absolutely no harm in trying.

"Hey, Ivan..."


End file.
